Blog użytkownika:Elsa Carter32/Kraina Lodu - roździał 4
Kraina Lodu 3 - roździał 4.Zdemaskowana Następnego dnia kiedy festyn dobiegł już końca. Cała służba pierwsze co zrobiła to zaczęła sprzątać dziedziniec po zabawie, tym samym przekazując królowej obowiązek zajęcia się Anną. Cały dzień księżniczka prosiła Elsę o najprzeróżniejsze rzeczy. Starsza z sióstr miała już dosyć spełniania coraz to gorszych próśb Anny. Królowa była totalnie wycięczona i nie miała już na nic sił. Postanowiła poprosić swojego szwagra aby to właśnie on zaopiekował się Anną, by ta mogła troche odpocząć. Przez długi czas szukała Kristoffa. W końcu znalazła go w królewskich stajnieach gdzie książe właśnie odwiedzał swojego przyjaciela Svena. Elsa podeszła do niego i rzekła: -cześć Kristoff. Mogłabym cię o coś poprosić? -cześć. Jasne, a o co?- zapytał z ciekawością -no bo wiesz jestem troche zmęczona zajmowaniem się Anną i chciałabym odpocząć i czy ty mógłbyś sie nią zająć?- zapytała królowa wyjaśniając wszystko Kristoffowi -pewnie, że się nią zaopiekuje. To w końcu moja żona, nie?- powiedział książe godząc się świetnie. Bardzo ci dziękuje- powiedziała ucieszona Elsa, po czym porzegnała się ze szwagrem Jak tylko Elsa opuściła stajnie i poszła do swojej komnaty to natychmiast się położyła. Była tak zmęczona, że nawet nie wiedziała kiedy zasnęła. Dominik postanowił przenieść się z papierami do sali tronowej aby przypadkiem nie obudzić żony. Tymczasem Kristoff spełnił prośbe szwagierki i poszedł do Anny by się nią zająć, poza tym i tak chciał sprwadzić jak się czuje księżniczka. Opiekował się tak nią kilka dni, aż w końcu tak samo jak Elsa zaczął mieć dosyć ciągłych zachcianek żony. Uznał, że musi porozmawiać o tym z królową. Wszedł do jej komnaty i zaczął mówić: -Elso, musimy porozmawiać -niech zgadne, czyżby chodziło o Anne- powiedziała królowa domyślając się wszystkiego -ską wiedziałaś?- zapytał Kristoff -skoro tu przyszedłeś to musi chodzic o nią- odpowiedziała Elsa -a więc to dlatego byłaś wtedy zmęczona? Bo też musiałaś spełniać jej każdą prośbe?- zapytał -tak- rzekła Elsa potakując- ale wiesz co?, chyba wiem jak to wytłumaczyć- dodała Kristoff był ciekaw co ma do powiedzenia królowa i po chwili zaczął jej uwarznie słuchać -zdaje mi się, że Annie już nic nie dolego i tylko posługuje się nami- stwierdziła królowa -no ale jak mamy to udowodnić? Przecież napewno zaprzeczy- rzekł bezradny książe -i dlatego mam pewien pomysł- powiedziała Elsa z nikczemnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy Kristoff zrobił zdziwioną mine. Nie miał bladego pojęcia oco chodzi Elsie. Po chwili przysunęła się do niego i zaczęła mu tłumaczyć cały plan Po kilkunastu minutach do komnaty księżniczki weszła Elsa z wielką taca.......czekolady, którą położyła na komodzie stojącej naprzeciwko łużka Anny. Dziewczyna na jej widok wytrzeszczyła oczy. Poprostu kochała czekolade nad życie. Po chwili Anna się otknęła i usłyszała jak jej siostra mówi do niej. -kłade tą czekolade tutaj bo w kuchni nie ma miejsca. Popilnujesz jej- zapytała Elsa -co? tak, tak. Jasne, popilnuje jej- oznajmiła Anna wciąż spoglądając na pyszną czekolade Jak tylko Elsa wyszła Anna nie mogła się powstrzymać i natychmiast wstała z łużka by spróbować niebiańskiej słodyczy. Tak jak podejżewała jej siostra , ma już sprawną noge i nie wiedząc, że ta czekolada to tylko podstęp by ją zdemaskować, zaczęła ją jeść. Wtem do niespodziewanie weszła królowa przyłapując Anne. Księżniczka się wystraszyła i opuściła czekolade i wtedy Elsa krzyknęła: -HAA mam cię. Wiedziała, ze tylko udajesz -to był podstęp?- zapytała zdziwiona Anna -tak, owszem- odpowiedziała Elsa W komnacie zapadła niezręczna dla księzniczki cisza -i co? masz mi coś do powiedzenia- zapytała po chwili królowa oczekując odpowiedzi -o no dobra- przełamala się Anna- udawałam, że nie moge chodzić bo podobało mi się jak ty, Kristoff i służba robiliście co chciałam. Ale z początku naprawde miałam złamaną noge- wytłumaczyła Anna -to wiem, że na początku nie mogłaś chodzić, ale póżniej...- chciała dokończyć, ale siostra jej przerwała. -no dobra przepraszam, że was wykorzystałam, a szczególnie ciebie- powiedziała wstydliwie księzniczka opuszczając głowe Elsa gdy zobaczyła, że Annie naprawde jest przykro to usiadła obok niej i powiedziała: -dobra, nie gniewam się -serio?- zapytała z niedowierzeniem Anna -nie. W sumie to było nawet całkiem zabawnie- powiedziała wesoło Elsa i po chwili obie dziewczyny zaczęły się śmiać -Elso? -tak -nie złość się, ale mam jeszcze jedną prośbe- powiedziała Anna -co znowu?- zapytała królowa śmiejąc się pod nosem -................czy mogłabym zjeść ta czekolade?- zapytała nieśmiało Anna Elsa zaczęła się chichotać i se śmiechem odpowiedziała: -jasne- po czym wzięła z tacy dwie tabliczki czekolady i jedną dała Annie. -no to...twoje zdrowie- powiedziała królowa stukając swoją tabliczkę o Anny. I tak obie jedząć czekolade zaczęły wesoło rozmawiać. Elsa już nie była zła na siostre. Dziewczyny siedziały tam z jakąmś godzine, a kiedy zaczęło się robic późno, Elsa postanowiła powrócic do siebie by opowiedzieć o wszystkim mężowi. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach